Memory
by Ronin-N-Gang
Summary: Yusuke is the detective, Kuwabara is the idiot, Kurama is the fox, and Hiei... can't remember? Oh my! This fic may or may not be Yaoi It's up to you to vote for pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Most of the characters appearing in this story are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Piorrot, Fuji TV, and Shonen Jump Weekly. I do not own YYH, nor do I make any profit off of this, so don't sue! I have no money (other than $2.50) so you wouldn't get much even if you tried! So HA!  
  
This story contains violence!  
  
This is an AU meaning that this story won't fully relate to the Anime or Manga versions.  
  
Warnings: this may turn out to be Yaoi, but I'm not really sure... I'll leave it up to you guys, so please vote for couples.  
  
Memory  
Chapter 1  
By: Ronin S. Oath  
To My cousin Will, who also lost his memory once...  
  
"It's not too bad," Kurama told the others silently in a calm voice. "But he's lost his memory."  
  
Yusuke bolted upright in his chair. "He's what?!?"  
  
Kurama winced. "I said 'he's lost his memory'," Kurama repeated, ignoring Yusuke's sputtering. "And it's entirely YOUR fault, Yusuke!" growled Kurama, glaring at Yusuke now.  
  
Kuwabara smirked, then laughed out loud. Moments later, he fell against the couch, his body shaking with silent giggles.  
  
"How is it all my fault?" Yusuke complained. He was starting to get worried. Kurama in this mood meant a dangerous Kurama! So he did what any relatively sane person would do... He apologized. "I'm sorry, Kurama." Yusuke looked down, not in apology, but to hide the laughter in his eyes. "I didn't think he would get hurt..." Yusuke ruined the explanation when he burst out laughing.  
  
Kurama muttered a curse under his breath when Yusuke totally lost it along with Kuwabara. Once the two calmed down, Kurama continued, his voice testy- After he got hurt, I had to haul him home alone, because you two were passed out like the drunken fools that you are!" Kurama took a deep breath to calm down. Yelling wasn't helping any, and Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed unable to get past their laughing fit. He continued more calmly, "It's a good thing 'Kaasan is still out of town."  
  
Kuwabara calmed down. "Can't we just get Botan to fix it? Can't she just wiggle her fingers or something and cure him?"  
  
"Yeah!" Yusuke agreed, finally getting his breath back. "Or you can grow a plant to help out! Right?"  
  
"No, Botan can't help, nor can I or any other healers." Kurama was a bit mollified by the sudden concern and guilt on the others' faces. "He will regain his memory, or he won't... ever. But given time, he will... hopefully," Kurama announced grimly.  
  
"Shit," Yusuke sounded worried. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Maybe he'll remember how to be polite," Kuwabara muttered under his breath, but quickly shut-up when the other two shot him with death glares. "Alright... What can I do?"  
  
"We'll have to help him along," Kurama replied. "We have to remind him of things. Names, places, things like that. And we'll have to protect him. I don't know how much he's forgotten, so we'll have to be around in case of trouble."  
  
"But we have classes!" Yusuke exclaimed, then realizing exactly what he just said. "I guess I'll just have to skip them," he sounded cheered by the prospect.  
  
"You don't have to... I'll take him to school with me, but we'll have to take turns with the night jobs of keeping an eye on him," Kurama announced. "I have until the end of next week until 'Kaasan comes home. If Hiei hasn't gotten his memory back by then you two will have to take him in, then we'll take turns again every week. And objections?"  
  
"How do you plan on explaining Hiei to your teachers and classmates?" was all Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I'll tell them he is a visiting cousin from overseas."  
  
Yusuke quickly agreed, then asked, "Where is he now?"  
  
"In my room... Sleeping."  
  
"Let's go take a look," Kuwabara announced grimly, hoping that this was all a cruel joke and that Hiei was fine. Thinking to himself, 'Damn it! I don't want that little shrimp any where near me!'  
  
The three made their way to Kurama's room, quietly opening the door.  
  
Kurama peered in the darkened room to find Hiei sitting up on the bed, rubbing his head. "Hiei?"  
  
"Oi, Hiei!" Yusuke burst into the room, hands in his pockets. "I heard you fell out of a tree and conked you head... How do ya feel?"  
  
Kuwabara slummed in behind Yusuke, warily eyeing the still, small figure on the bed.  
  
"I... I feel fine, thank-you. But my head hurts."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes bugged out, and he fell back (anime style).  
  
Hiei continued, "Who are you? And what am I doing here?" He looked to Kurama. "I remember you... You fixed my head. Thank-you." Then he put an unsteady hand on his head, closing his eyes in pain. "I'm sorry. My head hurts a lot..."  
  
"My name is Kurama. This," he said pointing to the unattractively gaping orange haired figure, "is Kazuma Kuwabara. And this is Yusuke Uramashi."  
  
"Hello," Hiei said, opening his eyes and looking at Kuwabara instantly. He hardly acknowledged the other two in the room, giving them a small nod and a slight smile, before zeroing in on Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara squirmed under the intent gaze.  
  
"I... seem to know you," Hiei said uncertainly. "Are you my friend?"  
  
The emphatic denial died down in Kuwabara's throat. 'What am I suppose to say? No, Hiei. You hate my guts, and I don't like you either,? I can't do it! Not when he's looking at me like that!' Kuwabara gruffly answered, "Yeah... Yes, we are friends, Hiei."  
  
Hiei smiled. "Oh good. I'm glad." Hiei's eyes drooped down, his body slumping back down in the bed, before curling up into a ball and falling a sleep.  
  
Kuwabara was startled even more- 'When he smiles like that... He's... It's like the way Yukina smiles before dawn.'  
  
Kurama had been watching the interaction between the two with an unreadable expression. Then turning to Yusuke, he said quietly, "Let's go." Then out loud, he asked, "Kuwabara, would you mind staying with Hiei for a while?"  
  
Kuwabara shot him a look of mixed confusion, rebellion and denial. Then looked at the curled up form of Hiei. "Sure... I don't mind at all."  
  
Kurama nodded in gratitude, and tugged Yusuke out of the bedroom.  
  
Kuwabara stood, approaching the figure, and pulled a light blanket over him.  
  
Hiei sighed, murmuring something under his breath...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Any comment or constructive criticism is most appreciated! Please review! Thank-you! And I hope you all enjoyed the story thus far! Remember to vote for pairings! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Most of the characters appearing in this story are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Piorrot, Fuji TV, and Shonen Jump Weekly. I do not own YYH, nor do I make any profit off of this, so don't sue!  
  
This story contains violence!  
  
This is an AU meaning that this story won't fully relate to the Anime or Manga versions.  
  
Votes thus far:

Yusuke and Hiei 1

Yusuke and Keiko 4

Yusuke and Shizuru 1

Yusuke and Kuwabara 1

Kurama and Hiei 4

Kurama and Yukina 1  
Kuwabara and Yukina 3

Kuwabara and Botan 1

Kuwabara and Hiei 2

Hiei and Keiko 1  
Jr and Botan 1

Thanks to everyone who voted, and please keep voting!

  
  
**Memory **

**Chapter 2 **

A fan fiction Ronin S. Oath  
To My cousin Will

Yusuke heaved a great sigh, sitting on the couch. "K'so... I didn't expect it to be this bad. Shit! I feel guilty." He rubbed his hands over his face, his usual cocky attitude replaced by concern.

Kurama echoed his sigh, "Neither did I. I knew that he would suffer from memory loss, but I didn't believe that he would forget everything... even us..."

Yusuke shot him a look. Kurama was started by the depth of understanding and empathy in that gaze. "You're upset that he's forgotten you, aren't you Kurama?"

"Yes. I know it's selfish of me to be upset that Hiei remembers Kuwabara rather than me... But he's my closest friend, and I like to think that I'm his." Kurama smiled wryly, "My yoko side is laughing at my human side right now... I shouldn't be hurt, but I am..."

Yusuke was about to reply when the door to the bedroom opened, Kuwabara exiting the room and coming towards the other two. Kurama noticed the rather nonplussed expression on his face-

"Well, damn." Kuwabara ambled down the short hallway. "I can't believe it... I don't know what to say..."

Kurama looked at him in concern, "Is he alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah... He's sleeping like a baby." Kuwabara still looked rather uncomfortable.

"Somethin' bothering you, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara looked up from a close inspection of his shoes, then, sitting down on the couch next to Yusuke, he replied, "Yeah, somethin's botherin' me! Why me?!? Why does he remember me and not one of you two? I can understand if he remembered Kurama, but... ME?!?" his voice was saturated with disbelief.

The other two exchanged a glance. Kurama answered, voicing his theory, "I think that Hiei has strong feelings about you, Kuwabara." There was a moment of silence in which Kuwabara looked as if he just seen someone eating a dead cat before Kurama continued- "No, not _that_ kind," he laughed seeing Kuwabara's horrified expression. Yusuke snickered, turning his head. "No... It's more like the fact that you two were always at... um... odds," Kurama continued diplomatically, "was uppermost in his mind. I can't account for his sudden reversal, but I think that we should just take it in stride. Hopefully, he'll get his memory back soon and things will be back to normal."

"I hope so," Kuwabara seemed a bit cheered by the prospect. "I just kinda feel weird... I mean, he's suddenly _nice_! How am I supposed to deal with that?!? Hiei and nice just doesn't mix!" he grumbled. "Why's he getting all weird anyways?"

Kurama smiled, and answered, "I have an idea about that... I think that we are seeing the _true_ Hiei, the way he would have been if he had a normal childhood with a good family life. You have to remember that Hiei was tossed out at a very young age, and he's had to survive on his own... That would harden anyone. But now... Now he's as innocent as any child. He is, after all, only ten years old."

"NANI?!?" yelled both Yusuke and Kuwabara in a high pitched voice that was loud enough to break a window.

Kurama winced, nodded, then continued, "And he remembers you... Kuwabara, you'll have to be his protector since he's most comfortable around you."

Kuwabara didn't look too happy at the idea.

"You could get him back for all the things he's done to you now that he's like this," Yusuke said, a sly smile on his lips.

"Hell no! I'd never do that! He's helpless for crying out loud! What kind of monster do you think I am, Urameshi?" Kuwabara stood, his fist balled up. "C'mere... I'm gonna give you that punch that I still owe you..."

Kurama stood and put his hand on the enraged Kuwabara's shoulder, while glaring at Yusuke. "I think he was just kidding."

Yusuke was snorting behind his hands.

Kuwabara subsided, grumbling, "I can't believe that you'd think I'd pick on a harmless little kid!" Then, apparently realizing a problem, Kuwabara exclaimed, "What about school? You did say that you were taking him with you, right Kurama?" _'Please, Please, please... I don't wanna take Hiei along with me... I have a reputation to uphold, and Kuwabara the Babysitter ain't it!'_

"Well, we'll have to see... But I think that I-"

'_Yes! I, Kuwabara champion fighter, will-'_

"-wont be the one to take him," Kurama finished. "Kuwabara, we will leave the choice to Hiei, but I honestly believe that he will choose to be with you. And I think that if this will give Hiei comfort, then so be it."

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' _"Okay," Kuwabara acquiesced.

Yusuke just laughed harder...

Later that night, Hiei awakes to the sound of laughter from the living room. He sat up, yawned, and rubbed his head. '_Not so bad anymore...'_ He padded towards the noise, Kurama's too-long pajamas tripping him every once in a while.

"H-hello?" Hiei asked uncertainly, looking at the two figures watching television. One was making so much noise that neither of them heard him. _'Um... That one is... Urameshi-san... He looks funny, he's got a big mouth. That is Kurama-san, she has pretty hair..'_ A flash of dizziness hit Hiei, with pictures of Kurama then a tall man with long silver hair, fox ears and a fox tail. _'That was weird...'_ Hiei was about to repeat his greeting when another figure came towards the living room-

"Oi! Urameshi! Quit laughing so loud for god's sake. You might wake up-" A small cannonball hurled towards him, wrapping its arms around his waist.

"Kuwabara-kun!" Hiei grinned up at him.

Kuwabara dropped the bowl of popcorn on the floor...

**To Be Continued**

Trueyamigirlfriend- 'Kaasan means mother. I'm not sure if I'm going to put everyone in this one... but I may...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Most of the characters appearing in this story are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Piorrot, Fuji TV, and Shonen Jump Weekly. I do not own YYH, nor do I make any profit off of this, so don't sue!

This story contains violence! This is an AU meaning that this story won't fully relate to the Anime or Manga versions.

Votes thus far:

Yusuke and Hiei 3

Yusuke and Keiko 5

Yusuke and Shizuru 1

Yusuke and Kuwabara 1

Kurama and Hiei 4

Kurama and Yukina 1

Kurama and Botan 1  
Kuwabara and Yukina 4

Kuwabara and Botan 1

Kuwabara and Hiei 4

Hiei and Keiko 1  
Jr and Botan 1

Thanks to everyone who voted, and please keep voting!

**Memory**

**Chapter 3**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

"Oi! Urameshi! Quit laughing so loud for god's sake. You might wake up-"A small cannonball hurled towards him, wrapping its arms around his waist.

"Kuwabara-kun!" Hiei grinned up at him.

Kuwabara dropped the bowl of popcorn on the floor...

"Uh..." was the brilliant response from the tall figure he clung to. "You're awake..." Kuwabara shot a desperate look towards the other two in the living room.

Kurama called out, "Kuwabara, you had better clean that popcorn up. I'm not going to."

"Oi! Hiei! How d'you fell?" Yusuke asked, his voice shaking with laughter. "How's the head? Ya hungry?"

Kurama rose and headed towards the kitchen. "Come with me, I'll cook you something to eat."

Hiei looked up at the pretty woman. "You have pretty hair, miss."

Kurama's face was a study of dumbfounded surprise.

Yusuke howled with laughter. Through his unintelligible sputtering, Kurama could hear 'a girl! Lady! Hahahahahaha.... Hiei thinks.... Hahahahahaha... Oh... Oh God!'

"Hiei... While I fix you something to eat, let me explain a few things..." Kurama let the confused Hiei towards the kitchen.

Kuwabara watched as the two left the room, then dropped his head and groaned from the bottom of his heart, "Why me???"

The next day, Hiei was dressed in a too large uniform which was inexpertly altered for his size. Kurama had stayed up that night hemming and sewing one of Yusuke's old uniforms. It fit Hiei, if just barely.

Hiei looked up at Kurama and frowned, a silent throb in his head, his mind seeing a double vision. _'How come I see a silver haired man when I look at him?'_ Hiei touched the bandage on his forehead. He had been warned not to take it off, because he still had a wound on his forehead... Hiei frowned again, hands moving down to the collar of his blue uniform. _'I don't like this! I can't breathe...'_

"Here comes Kuwabara, Hiei. He will take you to Sarayashiki Junior High School." Kurama looked back down towards the small figure next to him. _'I hope Kuwabara will take good care of him... He's just so innocent and weak at the moment...'_

"I'm going to Kuwabara-kun's high school?!? Wow! High School!" Hiei smiled, and then frowned. "What is High School?"

"Oi! Kura- Shuuichi! I'm here!"

Hiei looked towards the gangly carrot-haired person coming towards them. _'Oh good! It's Kuwabara-kun! I'll ask him what High School is...'_

Kurama gave a rather sullen Kuwabara last minute instructions with concerned looks towards the oblivious Hiei.

Hiei was too busy trying to rip off the collar of his uniform. He shifted from one foot to the other, unable to keep still.

Kuwabara shot a look at the suffocating Hiei, taking pity on the little shrimp. _'Heh... What a change! He loses his memory, then he has to wear a uniform, then he has to go to school... I kinda feel sorry for the little...'_

"-okay, Kuwabara-kun?" Kurama finished his instructions.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Uh-huh... Sure." _'Sheesh! Kurama's acting like a damn mother! What does he think I'm gonna do? Leave the kid?' _Kuwabara, then turning to Hiei, who had giving up on the collar and had unbuttoned several buttons on the uniform, said, "Ready, squirt?" _'If I had called him that when he still had his memory, I'd be eating Kokuryuuha right now...'_

Hiei nodded, then slouched, putting his hands in his pockets exactly like Kuwabara.

The two fighters left without another word...

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Votes Thus far:**

Yusuke and Hiei have 8

Yusuke and Keiko have 9

Yusuke and Shizuru have 1

Yusuke and Kuwabara have 1

Kurama and Hiei have 10

Kurama and Yukina have 1

Kurama and Botan have 4

Kuwabara and Yukina have 6

Kuwabara and Botan have 1

Kuwabara and Hiei have 6

Hiei and Keiko have 1

Hiei and Shizuru have 1

Koenma and Botan have 1

Koenma and Yukina have 2

**Memory**

**Chapter 4**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

**To My Cousin Will, who also lost his memory once…**

Hiei sighed. _'I'm bored… This is boring… High School is bad…' _He watched a man, Sensei, walk up and down the front of the room, writing things on the board, and talking a lot. _'Why won't he just shut-up?' _He looked towards Kuwabara, who was sleeping in the back of the room. _'I wanted to sit next to Kuwabara-kun!' _Hiei looked towards the window. _'Or at least outside… in a tree… My head hurts again…'_

"Psss! Psssst! Oi! Hiei!" Yusuke hissed at him.

Hiei looked over, cocking his head.

"Boring, huh? I'm gonna skip the rest of school… Wanna come with?"

"Skip?" he whispered back, uncomprehending.

"Ya know… Leave… Play hooky… Hang out!"

"Um…" Hiei shot a glance back at the blissfully sleeping Kuwabara, and another towards the still ranting Sensei. "I don't think…"

"I'll take care of it," Yusuke reassured.

Hiei weighed his options. Boring school or going outside and staying there… "Can Kuwabara-kun come?"

"Sheesh!" Yusuke said out loud, earning a glare from the Sensei. Then after the Sensei turned his back, "Oh alright. We'll ask him."

Hiei smiled.

**To Be Continued…**

A lot of you asked about Hiei only being 10 years old. Demon years are much slower than that of human years… Since Hiei is a demon, he is only 10! Though he'd be much older if he were a human. Get it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Memory**

**Chapter 5**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

"If Kurama finds out that Hiei's skipped his first day of school, he's gonna feed us to his man-eating plants!" Kuwabara grumbled. "He's supposed to be learning something!" he added, as he jerked his thumb towards Hiei, who was too busy at the moment slurping a wonderful thing called Ice-Cream.

Hiei bit the bottom of the cone, and slurped the melted stuff out from the bottom.

"He is learning," Yusuke protested. "Look at him! The kid knows the true secret of eating ice-cream! Soon, he'll be an even better delinquent than either of us." Yusuke was eating a cone twice the size of Hiei's, and was slurping even louder.

"This is good," Hiei said.

Kuwabara just shook his head, muttering something under his breath, his own ice-cream cone forgotten.

Hiei looked up at him, his face worried. "Kuwabara-kun? You… You're not mad, are you?"

'_Great! Now you make the kid cry! Nice job Kuwabara!' _"No," Kuwabara answered. _'But Kurama sure is gonna be…'_

Hiei smiled.

"Well, well… If it isn't Urameshi and Kuwabara of Sarayashiki High…" a voice sneered.

Hiei looked at the speaker.

And laughed!

The boy, about Yusuke's height, was spotty, greasy, and very ugly!

Hiei couldn't help himself…

"Who's the little shrimp?" the spotty boy asked, his face darkening with anger. "Are you babysitting?" The boy bent down towards Hiei. "Are you a widdle baby? Whadda cute little boy, eating ice-cream with his nannies-"

Kuwabara had interrupted the spotty boy with a fist to the face. "I don't know who you are… But you'd better stop hassling us if you know what's good for ya."

The spotty boy straightened up, holding his bleeding nose. "How dare you strike Hakuseki Baigan, leader of the Dragon Gang! You shall pay!" And with that threat, the bloody faced, spotty boy left (with more haste than dignity).

"Ch." Yusuke spat. "What a windbag."

Hiei turned to Kuwabara with awe. "Wow, Kuwabara-kun! You were great! You punched him so fast that he didn't even see it! I wanna be a fighter just like you!"

Kuwabara flushed unbecomingly, muttering something about how it was no big deal. _'I guess Hiei isn't so bad after all…' _He basked in the admiration.

Yusuke just rolled his eyes, and led the two towards the park.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Memory **

**Chapter 6**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

"This is nice." Hiei sighed appreciatively, sitting up on a tree branch. He looked down, seeing Yusuke-kun sprawled under the shade of the tree with Kuwabara-kun snoring away next to him. Hiei had taken off the stuffy, scratchy uniform and was only wearing a thin cotton T-shirt and his pants. "I like being outdoors… It's better than that High School."

Yusuke looked up, with a grin. "Why do you think I skip so much? Hell, I figure, life's too damn short to stay in an ol' school. I'd rather be out here."

Hiei nodded. This was the first time he had truly relaxed since waking up the night before… At the very back of his mind, he had a tingling thought that something was wrong… He'd been trying not to pay too much attention to it… "Yusuke-kun?"

"Huh? What's up?" Yusuke questioned lazily, arms behind his head and feet crossed at the ankles.

"What's wrong with me? I mean… There has to be something wrong with me… I can't remember anything… And… sometimes… Kuwabara-kun looks at me like… I don't know… Like he doesn't like me…"

"Shimatta," Yusuke cursed Kuwabara under his breath. Then looked back up to Hiei. "Kuwabara likes you just fine. He's just… not good with emotions… Don't worry about it! As for your memory, Kurama said that you'll get it back soon enough. Just don't hurt yourself trying so hard to get it back… Enjoy yourself!" _'God know, you never did when you had your memory…' _Yusuke looked up at the comfortably ensconced figure above his head. "Well… You remember that you like being up in trees."

"I like trees!" Hiei blink as a crazy flash of memory flew past his eyes. He saw himself hold an odd looking sword, while looking down at Kuwbara-kun's school. Hiei scratched his head, touching the bandage around his forehead gently.

"Oi! Hiei!" Yusuke suddenly spoke, startling Hiei. "What do you remember?"

"Um… Kuwabara-kun! He and I must have been really good friends, huh? Kuwabara-kun is just great! He's a great fighter!"

'_Sheesh. The kid's got a bad case of hero worship!' _ Yusuke sniffed. _'And with Kuwabara of all people! Just listen to him! He thinks Kuwabara is a combo of Bruce Lee, Jesus and Merlin!' _Yusuke shook his head. _'He'd just about die if he remembers how he acted when he finally gets back his memory… If he ever does…'_

"He's just great, Yusuke-kun! Kuwabara-kun is the best!" Hiei grinned. _'He bled like a stuck pig…' _Suddenly another disconcerting flash of memory hit him! Red roses the color of blood… A whip of thorne… A black fire dragon… Hiei shuddered, closing his eyes tightly, telling the images to go away.

"Oi! You okay up there?" Kuwabara had woken up, and was looking up towards the stone still figure on the branch.

Hiei jerked, his ruby eyes flying open. Hiei grinned, sharp fangs glittering. "I'm fine." Hiei jumped from the tree, landing perfectly on his feet without even noticing. "What are we going to do now? How about some more Ice-cream!"

"No," Kuwabara replied. "We're taking you to Kurama's place…"

Hiei was about to ask for Ice-cream again when a shadow fell over him. Hiei looked up, and saw the spotty boy with a group of other spotty, ugly henchmen.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Most of the characters appearing in this story are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Piorrot, Fuji TV, and Shonen Jump Weekly. Unfortunately, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I make any profit off of this story, so please do not sue.

**Warnings: **This story contains violence and bloodshed!

**Memory**

**Chapter 7**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Kuwabara growled. "Or would you like me to permanently break your ugly nose?"

Yusuke snorted, grinning evilly at the spotty boy's cohorts. "You do know who I am, right?"

A look of fear crossed the other boy's faces.

"Shut up!" the spotty boy yelled. "There's only three of them, and one of 'em's a shrimpy little kid. We have them out numbered three to fifteen! We can take them!"

The group still seemed unconvinced.

Hiei's eyes started to glow. "Who did you call a **shrimpy little kid**?"

Yusuke was surprised by the tone of Hiei's voice. He hadn't heard that evil growl since Hiei lost his memory. And he was struck by how much he missed the evil voice.

Kuwabara, on the other hand, was slowly freaking out.

"I did," the spotty boy answered. "What are ya goin' do about it, shorty?" The spotty kid turned to Kuwabara, laughing. "Or is ugly over here gonna hit me for you?"

The rest of the gang slowly retreated after noticing the look on Hiei's face.

An unintelligible snarl left Hiei's mouth.

"Okay, dwarf-boy, I'm gonna ask ya one more time… Whatcha gonna do about?"

Hiei had leapt towards the oblivious kid, and punched him in the stomach.

The spotted kid's breath left him with a loud _whoosh_, and he doubled over, trying to get air back into his lungs.

Hiei grasped the boy's greasy hair and stared into the boy's dark brown eyes. "What did you call Kuwabara-kun?"

Kuwabara fell back (anime style) at being defended by Hiei.

The spotted boy, probably out of his mind in pain, spat on Hiei's face.

Hiei barely flinched. Calmly wiping his face with his free hand, a smile made its way to Hiei's face.

The boy's insides froze over... Now he realized that he was in deep shit. That smile promised pain and suffering! The spotty boy looked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara, but found no mercy from them. '_Shit! I'm dead meat!_'

Hiei scared the boy even more by replying, "You are dead meat, human." Then proceeded to beat poor spotty black and blue…

By the time Hiei's temper was placated, spotty was in pain in places he didn't think _could _hurt! His bloody face was an example of what _not_ to show people with bad hearts or weak stomachs! The poor boy was so swollen and bruised that even his own mother would run away screaming her head off!

Hiei stood over the blubbering mass of flab on the ground and softly said, "Are you going to apologize to Kuwabara-kun?"

A clearly apologetic moan slid from behind the spotty boy's swollen lips.

Hiei seemed to understand, and turned away.

Kuwabara flinched with Hiei's ruby eyes caught his own. '_Shit! Hiei is back! Now he's gonna pound me like he did that kid!_'

Hiei closed his eyes, and a visible shudder went through him. When he reopened his eyes, the cold red glare was gone, replaced by an innocent smile. "Wow! Did you see that? That was almost as good as you, Kuwabara-kun!" Hiei paused, as if realizing something. "It was okay, right? I mean, he insulted you... I thought that needed punishment."

Kuwabara's mouth dropped open.

Yusuke chortled, "Yeah. I think it was alright, Hiei. Now how about we go to Kurama's?" Yusuke tugged both figures around the spotted kid and walked away.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Memory**

**Chapter Eight**

**By Ronin S. Oath**

Hiei nursed a hot cup of tea, holding it between his palms as if trying to absorb all of the heat into his skin. At the same time, he frowned into the steaming cup, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

"C'mon, Hiei. Spill it," Yusuke entreated. Watching Hiei stare into the tea cup so hard, Yusuke was almost convinced that the damn thing held the secrets of the universe. "You know this is for your own good."

"Hiei, why don't you tell us what happened?"

Kurama's gentle voice almost made Hiei look up, but he immediately suppressed the reaction, and frowned even more, trying to understand why Kurama's voice reminded him of lush forests.

"Oi, Hiei!" Kuwabara's voice boomed out, making Hiei jump in his seat. "You gotta tell us what's going on."

Hiei could no more refuse the request of his hero than he could stop breathing. So, with a little grunt and a squaring of his shoulders, Hiei looked straight into his champion's face and announced, "I don't wanna talk about it." With a mulish frown, Hiei looked back down at his untouched tea.

With an unintelligible shout, Kuwabara threw his hands into the air and stomped out of the dining area to sulk in front of the television.

Kurama and Yusuke exchanged a look when they saw Hiei's lower lip quiver at Kuwabara's exasperated exit.

With a clearing of his throat and a loud exclamation of "Man, I'm tired. Time for some TV!", Yusuke left the other two in the dining room and gently closed the door.

Hiei looked up warily to see Kurama regarding him with a gentle smile. His heart jerked in his chest at the sight, because it was _so_ familiar to him, yet… he… he didn't want to remember. '_I'm happy here. Something bad will happen if I remember… I don't want to be alone!_'

Kurama smiled gentle into the ruby eyes which regarded him so intently. '_I want the old, gruff Hiei back… I want the wild Hiei who never let anyone near him back… I want my Hiei back._' Kurama quickly looked down, appalled at his thoughts. "Hiei…"

Hiei cut him off with, "Why do I always see a silver haired man with fox ears and a tail when I look at you?"

Kurama flinched. "N-nani?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, and repeated slowly, "A man with long, silver hair… with fox ears, a tail, and golden eyes!"

Kurama thought quickly, the announced, "I'll tell you if you tell me what happened this afternoon."

Hiei glared at the red head.

Kurama was immensely cheered at the sight of the familiar killing glare.

"That's not fair!"

Another grin tried to work its way to Kurama's mouth. "Life isn't fair. You tell me what I want to know, and I'll tell you what you want to know." Kurama leaned back, crossing his arms. He'd won and he knew it.

Hiei stewed in silence for another minute. With another glared that should have fried the pretty red hair on Kurama's head, he spoke. "I got mad."

"And?"

"The jerk was insulting Kuwabara-kun, so I hit him."

"And?" Kurama was getting exasperated. '_He's just as hard to pry open as m-… I mean, the old Hiei!_'

"I hit him a lot."

Kurama threw his hands towards the ceiling. "Hiei, if you don't start talking, and I mean _really _talking, I'm going to… to… tell Kuwabara that you've been misbehaving!" Kurama wasn't sure if that threat would work. Hell, it sounded as weak as watery milk to his ears. So he was quite surprised at the look of panic which crossed Hiei's eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" '_I much rather talk about things than have Kuwabara-kun think I've been bad._'

Kurama suppressed a smirk of victory and waited.

"I've been… seeing things. Sometimes, I get flashes in my mind… like that silver haired guy when I look at you. But other times…" Hiei trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Sometimes, I see a shadow… I don't like it! It wears black all of the time… and sometimes, I see the shadow raise its hand and a big smoke dragon comes out and destroys everything! I don't like that…" Hiei gave a small shudder. "Then when that guy called me a shrimp, and Kuwabara-kun ugly, I felt the shadow come over me… The next thing I knew, the guy was on the ground." Hiei looked into Kurama's lively eyes and whispered, "I don't want to meet that shadow! I don't like it very much… I don't think it liked Kuwabara-kun at all! Sometimes… Sometimes, I think that the shadow is calling to me to come closer, but I ignore it. It's bad and it wants to take me away from Kuwabara-kun and Yusuke-kun and you and ice-cream and parks and… I don't like it!"

Kurama sat stunned. '_What are we going to do now? Hiei has been seeing himself… His memories are calling, but he doesn't want to take them back. And…_' Kurama sighed wearily to himself. '_Who are we to take away this second chance of childhood from him? He seems happy this way, and he doesn't seem to want to be what he used to be… What are we going to do?_'

Hiei watched Kurama silently.

"I guess it's my turn now." Kurama told his tail-

From his Yoko life to his retreat into a human body. He carefully avoided all mention of Hiei, how they met, and how Hiei was a yokai/youkai like himself. Instead, he focused on meeting Kuwabara and Yusuke, their jobs as Spirit Detectives, and students. He carefully glossed over the relationships between all of them. Instead, Kurama twisted the truth a bit, saying that Hiei and the others had been friends for a long time, that Hiei was an orphan, and that they didn't really know anything about Hiei's background.

Kurama was immensely relieved that Hiei didn't press for details, and that the boy seemed to accept everything Kurama told him… But Kurama was disturbed. '_Does this mean that Hiei will never get his memory back?_' But he pushed down those thoughts for later, and focused on trying to get his lies straight.

**To Be Continued…**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Enjoy.


End file.
